TX-109
TX-109 is a grey wedge-shaped robot with a vertical hydraulic crushing arm as its weapon. The real robot was created by Team Terrafonics also known as Team Danby. Robot History Series 1 It fought in the first Heat against Manta, Gripper and Big Nipper. TX-109 first went after Manta who chased Gripper. As all four robots battled one another, Manta flipped Big Nipper over while TX-109 runs away from the battle only to join it once more. Gripper laid unable to self right, meanwhile, TX-109 grabs hold of Big Nipper crushing down on it. TX-109 moves away from Big Nipper and soon tries to crush Manta, but Manta gets away a steers around TX-109 getting in behind and flipping the robot out of the arena. Series 2 Despite not competing in the main series it did compete in the side event, King of the Hill against Trolley Rage, Lucid Dream and The Great Pumpkin. As it went up the ramp, Lucid Dream attacked and toppled TX-109. TX-109 laid immobile for some time, until The Great Pumpkin came back and accidentally helped TX-109 in order to attack Trolley Rage, this time pushing them backwards. TX-109 was in the spike pit but managed to get away and come back into the action. Trolley Rage is attacked by TX-109 and crushed by the claw, holding it tight, but The Great Pumpkin soon came back and clashed with the other two live opponents. Taking a stand, The Great Pumpkin stayed in the middle allowing for both TX-109 and Trolley Rage to fight one another, this also allowed for The Great Pumpkin, who already was in the lead, to get more points. TX-109 came back and charged at The Great Pumpkin knocking it which caused The Great Pumpkin to be dazzled and drive off the edge again. TX-109 continued to crush Trolley Rage while The Great Pumpkin came back and with TX-109 cornered Trolley Rage, pushing it off. TX-109 spent the remainder of the fight attacking Trolley Rage and The Great Pumpkin, eventually losing coming third. Extreme 2 TX-109 returned in Extreme 2 for the Challenge Belt against TMHWK, Iron-Awe and The Revolutionists. Immediately TMHWK backs into the pit release as all three opponents target it for doing so. TX-109 quickly grabs hold of Iron-Awe and crushes as The Revolutionists spins into the three robots damaging TMHWK in particular. The floor flipper flips The Revolutionists over allowing for TMHWK's axe to smack down on the underbelly. TMHWK hits the back end of TX-109 before ramming The Revolutionists towards, but away from the pit. Meanwhile, Iron-Awe gets away only to be grabbed once again by TX-109 crushing down while The Revolutionists self right by the gyro spin. The Revolutionists pushes TMHWK towards the pit but falls in itself while TX-109 hold Iron-Awe in its grip, pushing forward and aiming to pit the flipperbot, but as a reult pushes TMHWK, who was already by the pit, in instead. Next it fought Stinger. Stinger thwacks TX-109 but only for TX-109 to grab hold of Stinger's wheels using its crusher which managed to wrap itself around Stinger. TX-109 slams Stinger into the arena wall before slamming it into the CPZ, crushing the tire as it does. Stinger gets some moments of freedom, spinning and thwacking TX-109 as it does so. TX-109 continues to grapple with Stinger, crushing the middle as well as the tires controlling the movements of the axlebot. TX-109 begins to struggle as Stinger becomes more and more active, despite this TX-109 slams Stinger into the pit release in the vain hope it can pit Stinger. TX-109 carries Stinger towards the pit immediately after release, as it tuns to pit Stinger, TX-109 quickly changes course slamming Stinger into the arena wall before charging towards the pit again, ultimately driving in itself as Stinger slides out of its grips within milliseconds of the initial charge, surviving before driving into the pit afterwards. Results Wins/Losses Side events such as Sumo and King of the Hill do not count *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Challenge Belt Competitors Category:Robots to have driven into the Pit